Evolution
by Wittiyakarn
Summary: Both Maker and Progeny struggle to overcome, the changes and challenges of their very nature, in their efforts to evolve.
1. Chapter 1

Evolution

Chapter One

Pam and Tara dragged themselves across the threshold of Fangtasia. After two weeks of fighting for their very existence. The Vampires were pale, thinning and exhausted.

"Ginger!" Pam bellowed, to which there was a scream of panic and the sound of shattering glass as Ginger was startled out of her cleaning duties.

Sure, Fangtasia had been closed ever since Pam was arrested by the Authority, but Ginger was a creature of habit, and in all honestly without work, she had very little to fill her time.

"Pam, Tara!" Ginger shrieked with joy as she crunched over glass to make her way to the pair.

Pam was too tired to yell about the glass as she used what little energy she had left to focus her gaze on Ginger. The woman in question felt a shiver of dread run through her, but she was an old hand at this game, and she tried to relax as Pam took slow predatory steps towards her, her eyes gleaming with intent.

"Ginger." Pam purred. "You will be our meal for the night. You will willingly submit your blood to us. And you will not squirm or protest, is that understood?"

"Pam, why glamour her, she's usually a willing donor?" Tara enquired.

Pam turned to her Progeny and raised and irritated brow. "Can you wait thirty minutes while she calms the fuck down? Or would you rather have dinner sometime before dawn? Your choice Tara" She sneered, not waiting for a response before she recaptured Ginger's, slow wandering gaze as she took her back under.

"Is that understood Ginger?" Pam reiterated.

"Yes Pam, I understand please, drink me." Ginger turned her head presenting her throbbing jugular to the Vampire.

Tara was now standing beside Pam and her fangs clicked down.

"Ladies first. Tara, feed." Pam gestured with an elegant hand. Her Progeny barely gave a nod of thanks before she pounced on Ginger sinking her fangs into papery skin to reach her goal.

As soon as the blood pulsed into her mouth, Tara let out of a purr of satisfaction. After a few savage gulps Tar slowed her pace to savour the experience. She was careful not to let any spill, just as her Maker had taught her.

Looking down at her creation Pam felt a surge of pride at her dinning etiquette, to which Tara felt a blanket of warmth settle in her chest. In thinking of her Maker Tara pulled back and pricking a thumb with her fang rubbed the puncture wounds on Ginger's neck to seal them closed.

A quick swipe at her mouth to ensure she'd left no drop un-tasted and Tara took a step back to make room for her Maker who graciously nodded and slid forward, her eyes ablaze with thirst.

"Thanks little one, now off to bed, you need your rest." Pam turned and offered a penetrating gaze full of tender care for her Progeny. It lasted for no longer than a minute before she turned back to Ginger who had slipped back into the present but who was ethereally calm.

"It's okay, I know your hungry just drink Pam." Ginger cooed softly.

As Pam enjoyed her meal, careful to keep track of Ginger's pulse, so concentrated was she on her task that she failed to notice that Tara hadn't moved an inch.

Her Progeny watched her Maker with tender eyes as she suckled softly at Ginger's neck with a hand cradling Ginger's head as she held her in place. Her every touch screamed reverence and control and Tara felt a pit of longing to feel those hands holding her once more. But not wishing to disturb her Maker, she buried all emotion as best she could and simply observed the Vampire with silent adoration.

When Pam had finished her meal, she went to a small fridge behind the bar and got a carton of orange juice and handed it to Ginger, before she sent her on her way. When Pam turned from locking up from Fangtasia, she was surprised to still see that Tara was standing there with her adoring gaze. This unnerved Pam, but she chose not to comment and simply took her baby Vampire by the hand and led her down to the basement.

There was barely any light to be found, but that didn't matter, Pam let go of Tara's hand and blurred to her wardrobe, that laid hidden in the wall. She changed from her weeks old two piece suit that she knew would never survive another outing as she balled it up to throw into the trash. She changed into her favourite pink tracksuit, opting for comfort in the dank shelter the room provided. Tara stood on wobbly legs, and creep of dawn encroaching. Pam sighed at her Progeny's lack of movement and directed her to her coffin, but Tara held her ground.

"Please, not alone, don't make me sleep alone, I want to feel you, nothing more I promise." Tara spoke in quiet, sleepy tones.

Pam sighed, "Very well… Would you like to change? That does not look comfortable."

Tara was also still in the same clothes that she'd entered the authority with two weeks ago. What with their fighting for survival, a change of clothes had been the least of their worries, even for Pam.

Tara nodded shyly and stripped off her clothes slowly, her movements so clumsy with sleep that Pam held out an arm to steady her. When her Progeny was fully nude and available to her gaze for the first time Pam, was struck by a wave of arousal that settled in her clit. Tara was stunning, from her sculptured arms, down to her rippling torso and perfectly formed breasts, her body screamed perfection, and Pam felt that she had only now been finally awoken to it.

Whilst Tara welcomed the pangs of arousal shooting through their bond she was also incredibly tired and feeling exposed.

Pam shook herself out of her ponderings and went back to her closet, picking out pair of black sweats and a hoody she went to her progeny to help her get dressed.

Pam's every touch was an act of reverence, gentle fingers swept down Tara's torso as she lowered the hoody and Tara shivered in response before loosing her footing as she tried to climb into the sweats, almost falling to the floor.

Pam was there to catch her, she took Tara into her arms

and lifted her into her own coffin, laying her down like you would a new born, before she joined her. Laying down in front of her she wiggled back in to Tara's sleepy embrace wanting to feel her Progeny all around. She hated to admit it, but this Vampire, was coming to mean the world to her. This warrior had fought to the near true death for their survival, and once they had fully recuperated, the blonde had every intention of sharing all of herself with the young Vampire. But for now, alas they needed rest.

Tara left a sleepy kiss on the side of Pam's neck tightening her hold around Pam's neck before sleep claimed her. Pam brought Tara's palm to her lips, adorning it with a single kiss before she lowered it back to her waist and let herself succumb to heavy eyelids.

Tara awoke an hour after sunset the following night, normally Pam would have forcibly woken her Progeny at dusk, but she knew Tara was exhausted from the last couple of weeks, and in fact this had been the first decent opportunity of sleep, and so Pam had indulged her. In turn she revelled in the chance to watch her Progeny sleep, and she basked in the serenity of the moment.

As Tara's eyes cleared, she was taken aback by heavy orbs that were studying every inch of her face.

"Well that's a little creepy. Jesus Pam."

Pam was startled and made to leap out of the coffin in horror. But before she could move, the blonde found herself trapped by the tight grip of Tara's arm holding her close. Of course it wasn't so tight that she couldn't make a run for it, but it was enough for her to know that Tara wanted her there in her arms.

"Relax woman, you just made me jump that's all, I don't mind really." Tara softened her face and offered and gentle smile.

Pam lowered her head to Tara's chest as she collected her thoughts. It was all going so fast, and they hadn't even done anything yet. But these surges, these…. feelings they kept bowling her over, and it was taking a while for the Victorian Vampire to adapt.

"Just be patient with me okay?... Just be patient." Pam muttered into Tara's hoody. Tara's face blossomed into a beaming smile and she nodded against Pam's head.

They stayed like that for a while, simply holding each other close. After so much fighting, fear and pain, it felt like heaven to them.

An hour later and the Vampires were in Pam's office formulating a plan. Pam was at her desk with perfect posture watching with hungry eyes as her Progeny paced the room with restless steps.

"I have Eric's blessing to do what I like with the club, I can sell it if I want, we could get away from here…" Pam pondered aloud.

Honestly, the thought had been festering in her mind for a while now, she's loved the club but she was restless in this state and aching for a change. Pam knew there was a whole world out there if only she could convince her progeny to share it with her. They might explore it together.

"Pam, I ain't never stepped a foot out of the south, out of this country. What would we do for money? How would we survive?"

"Oh Tara," Pam offered an adoring smile as gazed upon her pacing Progeny.

"Money will never be a problem for us, you told me you saw Eric getting the money out of our stash."

Tara nodded.

"Honey, that was one stash of several." Tara's eyes bulged at the very notion, before her eyebrows furrowed.

"Then why the hell didn't you pay me for all those shifts I did for you? Sadistic bitch." She muttered.

Pam just laughed. "Why do you think? I needed to keep you close, I needed you to get to grips with the basics, no childe of mine will be spoilt brat you here?"

Tara suddenly backtracked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, clearly embarrassed.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that, but you know a wage would have been nice, a girl likes to feel independent." Tara's eyebrows were approaching her hairline.

Pam took a moment to centre herself, she didn't want to argue, not now, and not over money.

"Calm down Tara." Pam spoke clearly and slowly. " I just wished to convey that money is not an issue we can do whatever the fuck we like, wherever the fuck we like. And fuck all we like too." Pam finished with a salacious grin, as she made no secret of leering at her Progeny.

Tara slowed her pace and moved towards her Maker, pushing the chair back for a little room before she settled herself on Pam's lap. The blonde's hands instantly gravitated to her Progeny's backside and she gave it a few impatient squeezes as she leant forward to the point of begging for a kiss.

Tara leant back a little, momentarily overwhelmed by her Maker's longing. She held out as long as she could, trying to savour this moment of triumph. But Tara could only play these games for so long before she gave in, dipping her head close for a kiss before pulling back, she did this repeatedly and at different angles, clearly enjoying the tug of war of desire that pulsed between them, the air around them was palpable with want. Pam however, had, had enough of the dance and couldn't wait a second more as she slowly wrapped cool fingers around Tara's neck and pulled her in closing the distance between them, she brushed her lips across Tara's before pulling back and gaging her reaction.

Tara merely smiled and leant forward again brushing her lips over Pam's and groaning at the softness she encountered as she wrapped her arms tighter around the blonde wanting to feel all of her at once. As the kiss heated up Tara was bowled over by the soft little moans and grunts that came from Pam's throat. She opened her lips to trace her tongue around her Maker's plump lips making Pam moan again in response.

Tara flicked her tongue across Pam's top lip, and then her bottom before running it between them seeking the blondes, wanting it to come out and play.

The Vampire's kiss felt timeless, yet there was no rush in it, they were eager to take their time to explore, mapping out the contours and crevices of every inch of their partners in the process.

It could have been minutes. It could have been hours later when the two broke apart, stupidly breathless and giddy. Tara looked particularly smug.

"Wow, who'd have thought I would be able to take your breath away?"

Pam ducked her head in Tara's shoulder in embarrassment, and took it as an opportunity to soak up the scent of her Progeny.

"Fuck you!" Pam growled, no hint of anger in her voice.

Tara let out a throaty laugh and she held her Maker close.

"Tara," Pam sat back in her chair, keeping her Progeny firmly in her embrace.

"Easy there tiger, what are you doing to me?" Pam looked bewildered.

"You've got me feeling all giddy and human like, you've got to give me a little time to adjust okay?"

Tara nodded and settled in her Maker's embrace, resting her head in the crook of Pam's neck.

"And we're not doing this here, not like this." Pam looked with disgust around her office, it was so heavy and dark, she wanted comfort and softness for her first time with Tara, not quickie in a swivel chair… They could save that for later.

"Fangtasia's not reopening anytime soon, we need a break and we can work the rest out as we go along, what do ya say?"

"Where will we go?" Tara enquired.

"You leave that to me, Mama's going to take care of you." Pam whispered in Tara's ear to which her Progeny immediately tensed, her back suddenly rigid.

Pam sighed, understanding her mistake.

"Sorry, bad choice of words." She lifted a hand to Tara's hair fanning her fingers through fine obsidian locks.

"Remember that she isn't Tara. Not anymore." Pam closed her eyes as she peppered kisses round the shell of her ear. Tara relaxed into the touch, but didn't say a word, she simply nodded into Pam's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the epically long delay, life and work got the best of me of late. Thanks for all the messages of support and gentle prodding to get a wriggle on. So here it is, feel free to review, enjoy J

Chapter Two

After an hour's drive Pam and Tara were checking in at a local Vampire hotel. Although Tara wasn't entirely comfortable with the distinct colonial feel of the building she kept her thoughts to herself, took Pam's offered hand, lacing their fingers together, letting her Maker lead the way.

Pam noticed the shift in Tara's emotions running through their bond and made no comment but smiled softly when waves of love and trust washed through her like a hot shower.

Straightening her back and assuming a most regal pose Pam strode forward through open mahogany doors. She nodded curtly to the steward, before making her way too the reception. A woman of indeterminate age sat at reception, she was holding an issue of Playboy flicking through the pages and turning it at all angles, in actions not dissimilar to a child's.

Pam was not impressed, and cleared her throat loudly to show it.

"Excuse me! I hate to disturb your absorbing literature but…"

The receptionist jumped and fumbled to hide the magazine under her counter, before she spoke.

"Good evening Pam, good to see you again, it's been a long time."

Pam acknowledged the woman but didn't smile. Putting forward a simple request.

"My usual room, and can you make a delivery in about an hour, you know my preferred type." Pam paused, her gaze lethal and hard, but a simple hand squeeze from her Progeny and the elder Vampire's curved to a soft smile.

"Oh and knock first." Her tone now, more curt and polite, yet it still oozed authority and power. Tara's eyebrows itched for her hairline as she tried to keep her face impassive.

"As you wish Pam."

Pam turned to face her Progeny fully. "Come with me." She all but whispered, and Tara nodded in response, as she followed dumbly along the lobby to the elevators. Tara struggled to maintain her impassive looks as she took in the heavy gothic architecture that burst from the woodwork, settling in twists of iron sculptures and heavy gargoyle monuments strewn about in random formation.

A tug from their joined hands roused Tara, and she bowed her head, hiding a shy smile before dutifully following her Maker once more.

Their room was nothing short of extravagant, large portraits of English countryside's and grand estates adorned the walls, while sculptures of Greek Goddesses cut from the finest marble were dotted around the room.

Pam allowed her Progeny a moment to take it all in before she moved behind her to take hold of her waist and pull her close, taking in her spicy scent, she breathed deep, taking Tara into her pores.

"I've waited lifetimes for you to come to me." Pam whispered into Tara's ear before she peppered it with kisses and moved down her neck and the juncture between her neck and shoulders. Her hands meanwhile, were busy relieving Tara of her clothes. It was all Tara could do to comply with Pam's busy fingers and help in shimmying out of shirts, jeans, shoes, a bra, and boxers. All of this with Pam still spooning Tara holding her close kissing every new portion of flesh is was revealed to her hungry lips.

Tara took hold of Pam's now idle hands where they had settled around her waist and drew them higher to her prominent and aching breasts. Pam needed little encouragement and gave them a few gentle squeezes before she started rolling the nipples between her fingers and grazing the tip with her nails. Each time did this Tara without fail would shudder in response. Pam who thought it was the sweetest thing, kept grazing them at random intervals just to elicit that very response.

Tara's sighs and groans were growing louder and looser as she let Pam's hands go and reached back for her hips pulling her Maker closer. But it wasn't enough, she wanted to feel those glacial eyes she adored meet her own once more.

With supreme effort Tara tore herself away from Pam's grip and turned in her arms to face her beautiful Maker. She pulled her in close until their lips brushed against each other, but before either of them could pounce Tara spoke.

"Your wait is over, I'm never letting you go. You'd have to release me first."

Pam let out a painful whine.

"I'd never do that to us. I'd never do that to you. I couldn't stand to be parted from you. Not after so long."

Her words bowled Tara over. Never in all their time together had she ever heard her Maker speak for so long and with as much sincerity before.

"Yours... I'm yours." Tara choked out before diving on Pam and kissing her with such force that she stumbled back, but Tara matched her step for step, until she was guiding them both towards the extravagant, enormous king size bed.

Pam paused her gait and took a step back from her Progeny's lips, taking a moment to survey what was hers. In an instant her gaze morphed from soft to predator.

"Enough sap, you are mine." Pam declared, slowly. As she took her Tara in her arms, turned and flung her onto the bed. Tara landed with a soft thump.

Before Tara could wiggle up the bed, Pam pounced. In a second she was surrounding her Progeny, covering all bases. Busy hands were mapping Tara's thighs and legs as hungry lips devoured her tummy kissing all around the soft tapered curves. Tara found herself taking sharp breaths that came out as gasps as Pam found all these little sensitive patches of skin, that she could swear had never produced such shivers in her before.

It was too much to take, like her body was finally waking in death, each and every pore was now alive with vibrant sensation. Tara scratched at Pam's back yearning to feel those full lips upon her once more.

Finally, with some persistent tugging Pam was ushered up to Tara's waiting lips. Her progeny lifted her head off her pillow to catch Pam's pout, taking her moans into herself. Pam was helpless to stop the sounds from her throat as Tara claimed her lips again and again, from different angles devouring her.

"Skin." Tara stated in a breathy whisper, and soon hands were all over Pam, clothes were flying in all directions, taking out the odd lamp along the way.

"Mmm" They moaned in unison, when skin finally met skin. Belly on belly, breast on breast, legs on legs, it was a heavenly sensation

They flopped back into the bed, Tara on top. She took Pam's hands in her own, laced their fingers together and moved them by Pam's head. Whilst she had her in her grasp, Tara couldn't resist basking in the power of her position, she positively snarled in victory before diving for Pam's neck laying claim to it with tongue, lips and teeth. True, she couldn't claim her in the classic sense, not without it healing in a second.

But that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

Pam tasted delicious; a heady mix of lavender and musk enveloped her, making Tara's nostrils flare. With no preamble a hand wondered down through soft curls, finding them wet and slippery to the touch, Tara's fangs popped at the exquisite sensation of exploring Pam in ways she had been fantasizing about for weeks now.

Tara leant back from Pam's neck to take in the sight of her as she gave in to Tara's will. Hips undulating in a rhythm of their own, in search of that sweet release.

"Hmm, fucking beautiful, that's what you are." Tara muttered before taking one of Pam's hands and leading it down her body to find her clit. Pam shuddered at the sensations, it had been a long time since she last touched herself never mind anyone else, and it was a fine rediscovery for her over her own slippery folds and that fine protruding nub that desperately sought her attention.

With Tara's eyes on her every move, Pam took her own clit between her middle and index finger, circling around it, rubbing it back and forth. Eyes soon rolled in their sockets and Pam let out a throaty laugh in delight.

"So fucking hot." Husked Tara, before she dove for a nipple as she slipped two fingers in easily to the knuckle and began at a gentle pace.

But this soon produced a frustrated sigh and hand on the back of her own, ushering more force.

"I won't break baby, trust me. Harder." Pam commanded.

Tara acquiesced, delighting in the hot tight heat that enveloped her, she slipped in another finger and twisted her wrist, reaching up deep within.

Pam's fingers were now a blur across her clit, her hips trashing to a random beat as she worked towards her goal.

Tara couldn't leave Pam's cleavage, not yet. She adorned her breasts with soft kisses, licks and aching bites and elicited the sexiest of moans from Pam. It only spurned Tara on more as she nibbled around Pam's tit, tugging at the nipple pulling it taught as she drove her fingers in hard and fast.

In a vibrant surge Pam came undone in Tara's hands. She shuddered out of control, as she fought for needless breath, a white hot heated pulsed through every pore in her body, leaving a delicious ache in it's wake.

"Ah" Pam let out a heavy sigh, a hand still resting in across her pussy, the other pulling clawing at Tara's back pulling her down and over her. Tara put up no fight and snuggled into her Maker's embrace, she dotted gentle kisses around her breasts and neck as Pam crawled back to her sense, her hands in endless motion across Tara's back, reaching from neck to buttocks.

Her Progeny spread her thighs over Pam's, straddling her hips, she groaned as a distinct wetness settled at the top of her pussy. Tara didn't even try to control her gyrating hips; she was all but powerless to stop them. Tara's arousal was in overdrive after seeing her Maker come undone.

"Pam I need you, I need you in me. Now!" Tara commanded as she suckled at Pam's clavicle. She reached around to her backside and retrieved a pale hand and brought it to her slick folds.

"Please Pam." Tara begged and before she dove her head into Pam's neck.

"Okay my sweet." Pam smiled, "Your wish is my command, enjoy." Her voice oozing confidence as she ran her fingers through the slippery terrain of folds and soft curls. Her nostrils flared as Tara's delicious scent permeated the air.

"I've got to get my mouth on you." She murmured, but Tara was impatient and thrust herself onto Pam's fingers taking them deep within herself.

"No time, just fuck me Pam. Just fuck me." She gasped as she started to bounce and thrust herself over Pam's still somewhat stationary fingers.

Pam soon caught up and reciprocated, and was forcefully thrusting into Tara at a frightening pace. Tara was sitting upright now and Pam rose up to meet her, shifting until her Progeny was in her lap. Pam observed entranced by the spectacle of Tara bouncing away, working hard for her goal, her eyes closed tight in concentration her bottom lip bitten. Her Progeny was a glorious sight to behold and Pam felt a surge of pride flow through her. With an arm around Tara's back Pam pulled her in close, laying kisses across the tops of her shoulders and down her arms. She shifted her hand to brush her palm across Tara's clit.

She shook, twitched and melted in her Makers arms and for a moment all she knew was Pam, all she felt was Pam. For the longest time Tara hadn't known a love like this. She squirmed and wiggled her hips trying to prolong the sensations before she reached down to take Pam's hand. She brought it to her lips and suckled at each finger, finishing by licking her palm, until her Maker was clean.

"Yummy, even if I do say so myself."

Pam smirked, and laughed. "I don't doubt it, you smell amazing lover." She made a show of sniffing at Tara's neck and licking her way down her delicate throat.

Tara chuckled, "Well if you want to taste, please be my guest." She moaned contently before shoving her Maker, down onto her back. Leaving no room for any arguments Tara shuffled over to Pam on her knees until she was directly over her face.

"Umm, come to Mama." Pam groaned and pulled Tara down until she was smothered by her. This surely was heaven.

She quickly got to work, licking Tara from her crack to her clit, and slurping down all the abundant juices along the way.

"Shit, that's good." She moaned before diving back in.

"Ha, ha, agreed. Don't stop."

And she didn't. Pam left her nose to brush and tease against Tara's clit as her dexterous tongue dived in as deep as it could go. Aroused beyond belief, Pam's freehand ventured back down to her own pussy, to take care of things. This surely was heaven.

But soon Tara's thrusts became erratic as she reached her precipice. Pam struggled to keep up, but gave it her best. Tara felt a pressure build in her pelvis and took a second to lift off of Pam's face and took a hand to finish off, as she squirted all over Pam's face, calling out Pam's name like a mantra as she did.

As soon as Tara squirted Pam joined her right there, writhing into her own hand her spare clutching at Tara's thigh, she turned her head to the side to bit down hard as she came, causing after shocks of pleasure course through Tara and come back at her through their bond.

In a second Pam had Tara on her belly and she spread her legs, taking purchase of plump buttock, she sat strode it and started grinding away.

Tara, who was still feeling a tad boneless, didn't mind and let her Maker go to town. Above and behind her soft heavy breasts were bouncing against a taut stomach and Pam was a blur a motion. She soon reaped her rewards and left a distinct patch of dew on Tara's ass. She collapsed boneless across her Progeny and she reached around to cup Tara's breasts wanting to hold her close and tight.

"Sorry about that… Couldn't help myself." Pam buried her face into Tara's neck, as though trying to bury into her skin.

"S'all right, that was hot as hell." Tara drawled into a pillow, her face a mask of pleasure.

Pam chuckled before she tugged at Tara to turn over. In a second she had resettled on Tara's chest. Upon instinct Tara's arms wrapped around her Maker, holding her tight, keeping her close.

"Fuck, I've missed this." Pam whispered indulgently. "I can't remember the last time I let anyone get so close. Not since..." Pam mused.

"Eric." Tara finished.

"Uh-huh."

"I'm honored." Tara confided before squeezing Pam closer still.

The Vampires lay there for a while content to enjoy the night together in the quite. After a while Pam's hands got restless and she soon found herself making love to Tara again as Tara reciprocated touch for touch, stroke for stroke.

Just when they were finding their forth wind, there was a knock at the door. Tara immediately shouted out aloud that whoever they were they should get the fuck lost. But in a second Pam left her arms and blurred to the door to let in their meal. Their dinner was a mocha skinned, young woman in her early twenties.

"Don't mind her." Pam cooed softly at the girl and she invited her in.

The young woman's eye's bulged at the sight of Pam's glorious nudity, she tried to be polite and avert her gaze.

A monstrous growl came from the bed, and Pam smirked. "Easy tiger, there's no harm in looking now." She offered a demure smile to their guest before donning a robe from the bathroom. Tara snarled on the bed and pulled up the sheets around her.

They dined together Pam at the thigh, Tara at the neck with their fingers interlaced, encasing their meal in their embrace.

Once they had, had their fill, the girl was quickly dismissed back to her quarters. Tara couldn't help but notice the girl's dejected state as she skulked out of their room.

"Hope she wasn't hoping for a show." Tara grumbled, not liking the thought of anyone laying their eyes on Pam other than herself.

"My, my, what a possessive streak you have, my childe." It was clear Pam delighted in it, and teasing her Progeny for it all the same.

"Shut up and come back to bed lover." Tara muttered a reluctant smile gracing her lips.

"And so bossy for one so young, I'm going to have to work on your manners." Pam shrugged off the robe and crawled back into bed.

"Ha, good luck with that…. Mm, come here." Tara reached for Pam, eager to have her back in her arms again. Pam settled down in the sheets lying on her back and drawing Tara in close so she rested her head on her shoulder with an arm and leg strewn across her body. Holding her down, once again making her feel safe and loved.

"A girl could get used to this." Pam's lips twitch. Tara leant back.

"Is that what I think it is?" She faux gasped.

"What?" Pam looked puzzled.

"A genuine Pam smile, I think I just witnessed my first, and oh, I want to see it again."

Pam groaned before pulling Tara back down smothering her childe with her cleavage knowing that it would probably be an adequate distraction for now.

It was.

Tara was soon showering Pam's cleavage with kisses toying with her nipples, pulling and pinching them with her teeth.

"Hmm." Pam moaned as her arousal made a swift return. Tara looked up, and again she caught it.

"Fuck that's the most beautiful smile I've ever seen."

"Oh for fucks sake." Pam moaned, it was hopeless.

Yet she smiled again.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey hey me again, thanks for the support and for sticking with me. Chapter four is already written just needs typing and editing, so will probably be posted in the next couple of days.

Trigger warning for acute violence towards the end.

Chapter Three

After a few days Tara found she could get used to the very pleasurable routine of feeding and fucking with ease. Maker and Progeny would spend hour after glorious hour, worshipping each other's bodies. Nurturing their bond, planting the seeds deep for a blossoming future that awaited them.

They were lounging naked in bed. Pam was lying on her back holding her progeny close as she listened to her impart a mostly painful and tortured life story. Tara hadn't wanted to relive all her most intimate histories, but found that she couldn't refuse Pam a thing.

Together they went on a journey, from an uncertain and insecure childhood masked by confidence and sass. Together they cruised through the school years, where Tara formed strong ties with her cousin and Sookie. Pam barely contained a snarl at this, but she held herself in less she interrupt and deflate Tara's sometimes stuttering account. All these years were of course dotted and marred by her Lette Mae's 'episodes.' Pam was hissing incensed that any Mother could do that to their own child, let alone one so faithful and nurturing and caring as her Progeny. Through gritted teeth Pam spoke.

"Just say the word Tara and her head will fly." Pam held Tara painfully tight, bones crunching. But Tara didn't mind, she understood, but she couldn't answer that question. Instead she leant up to place a single kiss on Pam's lips and cheek before she settled back down and carried on, scared that she'd never get it all out otherwise.

"...and not so long ago there was Franklin." Tara finished with a shudder to which her entire frame seized up to form a tight block of muscle.

The bond had been pulsing in a steady calm rhythm, mainly due to Pam consciously meditating her energy of lover and care to her acutely emotionally vulnerable lover. At the mention of Franklin's name these pulses now jumped in red staccato, the beat was heavy and coarse as it became Pam's terror too.

As Tara painfully recounted her time with Franklin, Pam found herself holding Tara tighter. She lay butterfly kisses all around Tara's temple even as tears started sloping down her own cheeks.

When Tara was finally through. Her tears utterly spent, she wiggled in against Pam, tucking her head in under her chin. Tara took solace in her Maker's scent, letting it seep into her pores, calming her frazzled nerves.

The bond was back to a steady tranquil hum, but there was a nervous niggle coming from Tara's end.

Pam tried to lift Tara's face to her own but it required much effort. Tara didn't want to be seen, she didn't want to see the pity that would surely paint her Maker's face.

A determined tug brought a twitching chin up to Pam's level. Though eyes were closed at a tight squeeze, Pam sighed softly as she palmed Tara's cheeks.

"Tara, look at me… please." She added softly.

Pained onyx orbs finally found their mate. Tara's face winced in anticipation of the pity party that was sure to follow.

"I love you Tara… I. Love. You." Pam spoke slowly her voice strong and commanding, as eyes soft and loving took in the shaking form above her.

Tara nodded dumbly before collapsing back into Pam's embrace, her head nestled safely back in its comfy nook.

"Me too Pam." She whispered, her voice emphatic. "I love you too."

"Good." Pam concluded.

They stayed snuggled together like that for a long while, occasionally shuffling and wiggling around. Not so much for arousal, but for comfort, for safety.

For love.

Early hours of the morning found the pair out on the balcony. They sat facing each other with legs wrapped around. A mirror image of love. Tara tugged her Maker forward as she reclined back to lie down into soft silk cushions.

Hands delved down reaching their goal, they worked in unison, working slowly. Eyes locked, gazes penetrating, choking, and soulfully sincere. Pam dipped down for a kiss, twining her tongue with Tara's, drinking in her moans as she did.

Below soft fingers were stoking a fire that grew to a steady burn, hips joined in. In earnest they rolled together in beautiful harmony, wrists twisted, fingers reached up and eyes bulged. Pam drew away from Tara's lips with a sharp grasp.

So close, so they slowed.

Not yet.

A free hand palmed Tara's cheek as her Maker moved to claim her neck and throat with her lips and tongue. She bestowed kiss upon gentle kiss on smooth cocoa skin unaware that above onyx orbs were tearing at her loving caress. Tara gripped Pam hard pulling her in close, soon cradling her head then reaching down to her ass, squeezing the plump flesh.

And on they went, thrusting in sync hips rolling in their own rhythm.

It was delicious.

Tara met her end first, her lips latching on to Pam's neck as she fell into an abyss of pleasure. Her Maker soon followed, she released a low groan, heavy and long.

Tara pulled her fully back down as she continued to adorn Pam's neck and cheek with kisses. Upon reaching her ear she nibbled all around.

"Love you beautiful. I love you."

"Mm too." Was all the reply received, but Tara knew. She felt it, all around encompassing her, she reveled in it.

Ten days in, and the pair had yet to leave the room. They'd finally settled on a starting point for their travels, but they'd got no further than that.

This evening found them bathing in moonlight and candles. Tara sat up against the headboard legs spread with Pam spooned in her embrace.

Pam leant back her head resting on Tara's shoulder, on her lap was a book of poetry. Blake, to be precise, Pam had been sharing one of her greatest loves with her Progeny, and she delighted to find the pair to shared much of the same tastes.

"Sleep! Sleep! In thy sleep

Little sorrows sit and weep.

Sweet Babe, in thy face

Soft desires I can trace,"

And on it went, Tara let the imagery wash over, but her thoughts drifted to goodbyes she'd have to endure before their departure. One in particular we weighed on her more so than others.

Tara didn't want to endure it, but it had to be done. She knew she'd find no peace until their account was settled and closed. She needed to do it now, tonight, before she lost her nerve.

She needed to do this alone. A thought that scared her, but Tara knew her Maker would only heighten the tension. Besides Tara was a little unnerved by Pam's willingness to decapitate the woman on her behalf. She'd sure seemed sincere enough when she'd suggested it.

Pam noticed the drift in Tara's thoughts, she felt the cloudy grey settle in the bond as her Progeny pondered her issues.

She tilted her head to plant kisses up a strong defiant, slightly quivering jaw. "What's going on in there?" She enquired all neutral and calm.

"I need to say goodbye before we go. I need to do it tonight." She reasoned. "How long will it take for you to transfer the funds to our accounts?"

"A few key strokes love."

Pam didn't have to ask whom… she knew.

"Right." Tara sat up stiffly and gently pushed Pam forward to leap out of bed. She became a blur as she washed and dressed.

Not two minutes later Tara was dressed and ready to go. She stood before who Maker who was now sprawled across the bed on her side. Tara's stance was an expression of nerves and worry, but a clenched jaw proclaimed her intentions were strong and true.

"I'll be back before dawn. Can I take the car?" Tara muttered to her feet, but Pam was having none of it. She brought her Progeny down for a fierce toe curling kiss that sent Tara's nerves reeling, and her skin a flush with goose bumps. Tongues delved, searched for their mate and entwined, claiming what was theirs.

Tara was the first to pull back, and with eyes shining with love for her Maker, whose face she still held in her palm, crystal eyes were open and sincere. Never had a she felt a love so secure like this, as passionate as this, as fulfilling as with this Vampire before her.

Pam took Tara's hand in her own and brought it down to her chest where the bond was humming away, brimming with tenderness and affection.

"I love you. Be back by dawn. The keys are on the mantelpiece… I think."

Tara offered a nod of thanks, before she kissed Pam's forehead. There was a moment of absolute stillness as Maker and Progeny stood before one another. Then in a rush of movement, Tara found the keys and was gone with a quick snick of the door.

Pam sighed. "I'll be with you Tara. If you need me, I'll come running." She promised to the empty room.

Tara had hoped that her journey to the Reverend's house would give her time to think of a game plan. But all too soon she was driving up a pebbled driveway.

Eyes cleared from a mind's eye to focus. This was it.

Seven steps had her at a front door.

Four knocks had Lette Mae peering through a near bay window before she emitted a violent shriek of fear.

Tara rolled her eyes.

"Listen you vampire slut. I don't want no trouble you hear? The Reverend will be home any minute so you better go."

"Mama, I ain't leaving 'till you hear what I have to say. Will you just open the door." Tara waited patiently.

"No!" Lette Mae screeched.

Tara sighed. A cursory look around confirmed her suspicions, that they were soon becoming the stars of some prevalent curtain twitching. She sneered before shouting in forlorn tones.

"Oh Mama! Why do you have to treat me this way? Your own flesh and blood… well not so much blood. I'm Pam's now…" She veered off with a soft smile.

With a sucking whoosh the front door swept open to reveal a hissing Lette Mae.

"Will you be gone already? What on earth will the neighbours say?"

"Do I look like I care Mama?" Tara's fangs came into view. Lette Mae jumped.

Tara took a deep breath to gather her voice before she opened her mouth at a blaring yell.

"Hey everybody. Yeah, you Mr Robinson, you dirty fiddler you. And you Miss Edgar, how's that junkie daughter of yours doing? Me, I'm fine. I'm a lesbian vampire in love with my Maker. Haven't I turned out well!"

"Tara Mae Thornton!" Lette Mae hollered in dismay. "Shut your mouth girl." But after a sigh she finally acquiesced.

"Alright, come in, but don't come near me. I've got silver all over me and I ain't afraid to use it."

Tara smiled in victory and felt the invisible wall of tension before her evaporate, allowing her to step forward into the hallway. She offered a barely polite, sniggering. "Thanks Mama," As she passed her in the doorway.

Lette Mae took an immediate step back as she held up her silver cross from her necklace in defense.

Tara just laughed as she continued through. "Whatever Mama."

She proceeded to enter what she presumed was the living room. It was full of flowers, from the wallpaper to the soft furnishings, with a few full vases for added effect. The room was full of a sickly flowery odor, which caused Tara's nose to twitching in disgust.

Tara took a seat on a sofa and waited albeit patiently for her mother to settle. This took a while but eventually she sat down at the end of the dinning room table, which was practically in the next room.

Tara rolled her eyes once more but made a start.

"Mama, I just came here to say goodbye,"

"Oh." Lette Mae seemed perplexed.

"Yep, I'm not looking for drama or a fight. I just want to make some sort of peace with you, with us and get on with my un-dead life."

"Oh." Lette Mae mumbled again.

"I know you're not thrilled by my new … nature? And you know what? Neither was I at first. But, I'm happy now Mama. I'm with someone that I love dearly, and she…" Lette Mae gasped. "Yes, SHE… loves me too."

There was a heavy pause, and Tara saw no way of breaking it without pushing on through her thoughts.

"I don't expect you to accept me, or even… love me. I just want to be able to put you at rest in my mind, that's all. Do you get it Mama?" Tara looked up hopefully. And in that moment she looked deceptively innocent, almost human as she looked up at her mother beseechingly.

There was another pregnant pause as Tara's shoulders finally relaxed and Lette Mae collected her wits.

Tara noticed her mother grow fidgety and nervous, but she paid it little mind. She was used to seeing her mother with the shakes.

Lette Mae started looking from Tara to a nearby cabinet on her left, her gaze jaunty. Though quick eyes portrayed a scheming intent.

Tara allowed it. A sick part of her, (or maybe the beast within) was ever so tempted to let loose all the past and slug it out.

"Try me Lette Mae." Tara shrugged. "I'll even let you have the first hit." She rose her brow in invitation.

Lette Mae scrambled from her chair and went for the cabinet. She wrenched open the top middle draw and pulled out a silver dagger.

Tara's fangs clicked forcefully into view.

"Okay Mama, we'll play it your way, if we must. Bitches first."

Tara stood up offering the time honoured 'bring it on' gesture.

Lette Mae charged forward and Tara let her. With feral eyes she watched.

Dagger held high in a Psycho grip Lette Mae lurched forward.

At the last minute Tara ducked to the left in a blur, she watched honestly still stunned that her Mother, now sober would still have such venomous hatred for her own child.

"Really Mama?"

Tara deftly plucked the dagger out of her mother's grip and threw it aside, trying to suppress a howl as her fingers sizzled.

The beast within growled, she was hungry. She hadn't fed this evening, in the rush to get here, Tara hadn't even considered feeding.

All too soon the beast consumed, and Tara couldn't tame it, couldn't restrain the growl.

"Mother dearest. I. Am. Starving." Tara growled low and deep.

Lette Mae screamed for her life and made to run away but Tara easily caught her and in a haze of motion carried her Mother out of the house.

Down the street.

Out of town.

Into the wilderness.

Lette Mae screamed all the way, but once they'd made it into the woodland a vicious slap knocked her unconscious. With no preamble Tara sunk her fangs into Lette Mae's neck drinking deep and long. She didn't stop until she was full.

She paid no attention to the pulse. Although one did remain when she was done, it was jumpy and weak.

Without any regard for her wellbeing Tara dropped her mother to the ground and stepped back. Fangs clicked back into their sheaths, and Tara considered her next move.

Although the beast within purred, momentarily sated in it's blood lust there was a demon in her ear asking for more.

After years of torment, persecution, violent beatings...

The growl was back.

Tara stared down at her mother's prone form. Memory upon abusive memory flickered through her mind in violent waves.

_She was on her back, still a teenager, her mother leaning over her, demanding to know why she poured all the booze down the drain. Before Tara could answer her mother rained down savage fists until she lost consciousness._

_She was a young child, coming home from school to find her mother passed out in her own vomit and piss. Tara cleaned her up as best as she could trying to keep her own urged to vomit at bay as she did. Then she waited patiently bedside until her mother regained consciousness. When she did, she came too in a fit, slurring profanity as arms flayed round the bedside table to purchase upon the vase of flowers Tara had put there. Inexplicably incensed Lette Mae reached for the vase and took Tara out then too._

As the memory burned Tara's fangs dropped down again, her fists clenched, her pupils fully dilated. Before she could think she was clawing at her mother's neck.

Soon scratching, then squeezing, then rising to her full height and stamping until it snapped with a sickening crack beneath her boot.

Silence, there was absolute silence, even the crickets stopped to observe the massacre.

Tara shook her head coming back to herself in an instant. Fangs once more receded back into their beds. Tara let out a primal howl before she disappeared into the night.

Pam sat up in bed. A streak of absolute panic laced with fear shot through the bond. Pam clutched her chest at the painful ache and strength of it.

But as soon as it came it went, along with the hum of her progeny.

Tara was gone. Pam couldn't feel her at all.

Pam screamed herself horse, her face soon crumpling to tears as she collapsed back into the bed, racked with uncontrollable sobs.

NB William Blake's poem was `Sleep, Sleep, Beauty Bright'

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N After much tinkering around with this chapter I'm still not happy with it hence the week or so delay in posting, can't put my finger on it either, but if we wait for me to get it right you'll be waiting for months again so here it is. Maybe you can help me out with what's a miss I welcome all criticism and reviews.

Chapter Four

It had been a week and still Pam felt nothing. No trace of Tara or their bond. It was as though her end kept stretching and stretching but came up with nothing.

Every single time.

Pam was beside herself with grief.

On that first night Pam's instinct had been to call Eric. The call was tearful as Pam blubbered that she'd lost Tara. That she was gone, couldn't be felt at all.

Eric was there in a minute

Upon arrival he gravitated towards his Progeny taking in her broken form and holding her tight.

"She's gone Eric." Pam sobbed.

"She's left me."

Eric squeezed tighter, with force enough to suffocate a human.

'A Maker always knows.' This mantra was haunting her every waking thought. Did she know, something told her Tara was out there, just out of reach? She wouldn't stop searching until she got an answer one way or another.

Tara lay on a sun lounger under a midnight sky watching as waves crashed softly to shore.

Thailand, she was in the South of Thailand on the island Koh Lipe. A small island off the west coast, it was only a mile from one end to the other. It was October, and low season. There was barely another soul around.

Faint strains of Jason Mraz trickled down the beach, to complement the sounds of the Andaman rolling in before her.

This was not the result of a thought out plan.

After the horrific "incident," Tara had gone to the nearest Vampire Bank around, which of course was open all hours of the night. She put in a request to transfer fifty thousand to a traveller's card, and she was gone.

Tara went straight to the airport and there it was, the fifth flight on the list, giving her enough time to check in and board.

She bought a Lonely Planet for Thailand settled down in her in flight cabin and read.

Reading helped, it stopped the thinking. The horrific thoughts wormed into her dreams though, and a member of the cabin staff had to come and calm her. Luckily she was a vampire sympathiser and didn't ask too many questions as Tara's tears ruined her blouse.

Tara compensated the woman and closed her lid once more.

A couple of flights found Tara in Bangkok glamouring an immigration officer to give her a ninety day tourist visa instead of the usual thirty.

Another flight, bus and speed boat later and she was stepping off the boat and onto white sandy beaches.

Tara had been advised to check in at Liquid Lipe the better of the two hotels that accommodated vampires.

It was all right. There were a few bungalows, some with a sea view. Inside were the normal amenities; the only difference was a trap door leading to a safe little vampire cuddy. It was adequate for two at a stretch. The security too, was impressive. Blood accounts were created at reception with finger pricks and blood tracing keypads to get into rooms and cubbies. Thus securing absolute safety from any vampire haters searching for a fry up.

A small bungalow served Tara's needs perfectly well. She opted for a meal plan whereby she had two bottles of True Blood delivered every night at sunset. She couldn't handle the thought of biting...ns possibly ever again.

So there she was one week in, situated in Thailand left alone with her thoughts, left alone with her guilt.

Then there was the bond.

Not a moment after she'd committed the act, Tara put her shields all the way up and had kept them there ever since. It was a constant effort, a constant struggle but Tara simply couldn't face herself. Let alone anyone else.

Especially her Maker.

So she cut her out. She cut everyone out, just like last time, after Franklin. Though with no phone there were no texts to be sent. No calls to be made. It hurt like hell... missing Pam that was. The pain almost surpassed her guilt, almost.

But no, this was all Pam's fault, she'd turned her into this creature, this murderous monster.

"Fuck her! And this wretched bond." Tara muttered to herself. Though it was getting harder to maintain her shield, there was this constant pressure thumping against them. Pam was relentless it seemed.

Tara took a cautionary look around her to ensure that she was in fact alone before she allowed her shields to slip.

The vampire's chest was being stabbed with white-hot pokers, where Pam was fighting to get through. Time difference being roughly twelve hours, told Tara that her maker must be suffering the most horrendous bleeds to try and fight through. And in that moment all that mattered was soothing nerves, reassuring Pam that she was not a pile of bubbling goo.

Tara touched a palm to her chest and pushed out a wave of calm. "I'm okay Pam. I'm safe. Do not find me. Rest." She waited a long moment as a warm flicker tickled her ribs in return. It grew to a warm swell, thumping, then to warm arms surrounding and holding her tight, and Tara shuddered, as tears fell in abundance.

Her message had got through loud and clear, and it was enough. Tara didn't want to risk being traced, with that thought alone her shields went up with full force. At least now a little tension had been released and Tara found it easier to keep them in place.

She took a moment to take stock, as she angrily wiped the tears across her face. How could she ever go back home? Surely by now they would have figured out what had happened... surely she was being hunted.

Surely she was on a wanted list. And if not, how would she face Bon Temps? There was no way. Simply no way she could envision a return.

On her second night on the island Tara's mind had turned black, back to old of habits of self-harm with suicidal tendencies thrown in for good measure. In a particularly melodramatic surge of self-pity Tara plucked a fallen branch on the beach, whittled it to a stake, took aim...

But couldn't.

The stake abruptly stopped no an inch from her chest. It seemed that Pam's command in the tanning salon had wider implications than she'd ever considered.

"Fuck you Pam." Tara howled into the air, sobbing in despair as red tears ran angrily down her cheeks.

"Fuck you!" She gushed as the stake splintered in her grip and soon went to sawdust in her hand. As Tara let it slip through her fingers, she let ago, just a little bit. Let go of the anguish and pain.

There had to be another way. She had to pay.

She did consider self-sacrifice. Picking a fight and let herself be killed, but her heart wasn't in it.

There was nothing inside, no beat, no will, no strength.

Nothing.

Back to the present. One week in, and Tara had come up with one solution.

Hunger. She wouldn't starve herself, just cut back. Cut way back, until she was at the brink, and since she couldn't top herself off she would teeter there. Tara needed to suffer, she deserved to suffer.

The following evening Pam was cursing herself that she couldn't trace her Progeny. As relieved as she was to know she was safe and in fact absolutely still on this planet. Pam was now desperate to have her child back with her again. She was also pissed, very pissed.

Even Eric with his endless patience had had to hold his tongue and leave rooms before he let Pam get to him as she ranted and raved, screaming blue murder for him to find her Progeny whatever the cost.

On the night of Tara's disappearance Pam had divulged her suspicions that her progeny had gone to her Mother's to say goodbye. The Vampires made a quick visit to the area, where the police presence confirmed this with their door-to-door questioning. Reverend Daniels was to be found on his knees on the lawn his arms skyward in prayer for his wife's safe return.

Pam picked up on a trace of Tara's scent and Lette Mae's fear she traced it to the woods and found the corpse. Showing little regard for the human remains Pam made a make shift gave and dropped Lette Mae in it. She was sure to stamp the dirt back into the ground.

"See you in hell bitch." Pam spat out before she went back to Eric. She found him still standing along with the other locals as she watched the police poke around the Reverend's house.

"Lette Mae went to a Christian retreat, she didn't say when she would return, agreed?"

"Agreed." Eric replied. "Let's get to work."

It took the entire evening, but they did it glamouring everyone in earshot and in the area, they called in Jessica for help, but soon enough it was done.

The following night Pam went back to the street to double-check that there had been no repercussions. Thankfully they'd been thorough.

Now a week, in Pam was getting nowhere, no progress beyond the cover up, it had been a week of absolute pain and agony. Each morning she'd cried herself to sleep, and woke up with fresh tears streaming over crusted ones, as her dreams were filled with her Progeny.

Was she still even alive, surely she should know one way or another if she was? Or was that just her blind pride refusing to accept and rational truth that her Progeny was in fact was now a pile of goo.

Well at least that question had been answered now.

Only one more remained.

"Where are you Tara?" Pam pressed a palm to her chest and pushed hard, wanting to break through, seize the bond and the use it to pull her Progeny back. At least Pam knew now she was still here, though she had no intension of telling a soul, not even Eric. Pam had no qualms about starting a fresh, in fact she was an old pro. As long as she was with Tara she simply didn't care.

There was a thought that tickled her mind though. The starting point of their travels South East Asia. A large, sprawling starting point to be sure, but instincts told her to go with it.

Mind made up, Pam began to close up her life. She called Eric to say she was handing Fangtasia back, that it held too many memories of her Progeny and she simply couldn't take it. She needed a fresh start.

Her decision was met with much futile anger. A bitter argument ensued that only ended when Eric was on his knees sobbing, begging Pam not to go.

Pam lowered herself to her knees, laid a single kiss on Eric's forehead and drew him in close as she wept too.

"please understand Eric, I can't be here without her. I simply can't."

Eric nodded but tightened his grip all the same.

It took two nights for papers to be signed, accounts to be closed, with money transferred and things to be packed.

With a promise to Eric that she would be in touch eventually, She walked out of Fangtasia and went straight to the airport.

Destination.

Malaysia.

Back in Koh Lipe, Tara was shivering and delirious in her cubbyhole, she saw visions of the authority finding and decapitating her as Pam's ashamed eyes looked on. Sookie with Eric was cheering her execution. Even as her head rolled she saw from the ground's perspective as a silver soled boot came to stamp her out of existence. And still the crowds cheered.

Tara opened her eyes, her cheeks stained scarlet, hands came up to cover her face. At her feet lay four unopened bottles of True Blood. She nudged them with her toes, pushing them further out of reach.

Yet, she liked to keep them close as a reminder of what she couldn't touch.

When temptation crept up Tara slipped her palms beneath her back and began her mantra.

"Just desserts, this is your just dessert. Just desserts, this is your just dessert."

And on she went as her words became husky and morphed to slathering growls. The beast within was fighting for survival. Tara could no more control her feral eyes than she could her descending fangs as saliva overflowed to dribble down her chin .

She fought to centre herself and it took a while, but as soon as she could Tara continued.

"Just desserts, this is your just dessert. Just desserts, this is your just dessert."


End file.
